As is well known, in recent years there has been a substantial increase in consumer demand for high technology video/audio equipment. With specific reference to televisions, industry priorities have moved toward larger screen sizes with 30- to 60-inch diagonal screen sizes currently existing in the marketplace. Basically these increased screen-sized televisions, generally known as "big screen televisions", comprise video receivers and projection systems which project a received video image upon a large projection screen. Although such video projection can either be facilitated from the front or rear of the projection screen, due to aesthetics and space considerations, most big screen televisions comprise rear projection systems. In either case, however, the video image is projected onto an enlarged screen which due to its construction is substantially fragile in nature and thereby prone to damage caused by inadvertent impact or scratching from routine cleaning. Further, the costs involved in replacing a damaged projection screen on such big screen televisions is extremely high.
In addition to the propensity of such projection screens becoming damaged during use, they additionally are more subject to incident environmental light which detracts from their viewing clarity, especially when the incident light causes glare upon the projection screen.
As such there exists a substantial need in the art for an economical device that is mountable upon such big screen televisions to protect the projection screen from inadvertent damage as well as reduce incident light upon such projection screen by reflection of the light away from the projection screen.